A Trip to Feudal Japan
by Guardian of the Clow Cards
Summary: Yugi's cousin Kagome has invited him and all of his friends to come over for Christmas, but what happens when they get to go to the Sengoku Jidai? SetoYugi, YamiInuyasha, other YAOI pairings ON HIATUS
1. Yugi's Cousin Kagome

Yu-Gi-Oh: A Trip to Feudal Japan

Chapter 1

Summary: Yugi's cousin Kagome has invited him and all of his friends to come over for Christmas, but what happens when they get to go to the Sengoku Jidai?

Couples: Yami/Inuyasha, Kagome/Kouga, Miroku/Sango, Sesshomaru/Rin, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Yugi

Author's Notes: Ok, I'm trying something a lil different here, folks! I am not starting anymore stories because I think this is enough, right? Plus Normal Again is slowly coming to a close. Well, review and tell me what you think!

Warnings: Will contain yaoi, and possibly character death, cursing, yada, yada, yada

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Yu-Gi-Oh do not belong to me. Rumiko and Kazuki Takahashi own them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1

Yugi's Cousin Kagome

A Trip to Feudal Japan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Mom, Yugi is bringing his friends over!" Kagome exclaimed as she hopped into the seat beside Inuyasha at the Higurashi table in the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at her daughter. "Oh that's wonderful, dear! So who will be coming over?"

"Uh Yugi, Atem, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura are all coming over."

"That's a lot of people, honey," Mrs. Higurashi said.

"I know, but Seto is rich so he'll make a hotel room reservation for a few of them," Kagome replied.

"Alright then, let's get this place decorated! Would you two be dears and go get the Christmas decorations in the shed?" she asked.

"Of course, mom!" Kagome exclaimed. "Come on Inuyasha, let's go!"

"What's... Christmas?" Inuyasha asked, wondering if he had said that right.

"I'll explain on the way to the shed, now come on!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

-o-

Half-an-hour later, all decorations were in the shed and Inuyasha knew what Christmas was. "So all your cousin's friends are coming? Isn't that a bit much?"

"Yes, but I haven't seen Yugi in four years," Kagome said.

"That's about as long as we've been in the Sengoku Jidai searching for Naraku," Inuyasha stated.

"Yeah I know," Kagome replied. "But I really can't wait to see him. Don't make fun of him being so small, he's 16 but it's natural for him."

"Yeah, well when I was 16 I was still small too, because hanyous age differently than humans," Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha looked around and spotted a picture of a kid with tri-colored triangle hair. "Is that him?" he asked, pointing to the picture on the living room wall.

Kagome looked at where he was pointing, and nodded. "Yeah. He was ten then."

"Wow, he better have a growth spurt soon."

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

Our beloved hanyou kissed the floor with a loud thud. Kagome giggled and walked off to get the tree set up.

"So... when are they coming?" he asked.

"In an hour," she replied with a fake-innocent voice.

"What!?" Inuyasha asked, a vein popping out of his head. "You said we could go back to the Sengoku Jidai today!"

Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, Osuwari."

Inuyasha kissed the floor once again, cursing and swearing under his breath. "Dammit Kagome..."

-o-

**TBC...**

**A/N:** Tell me what you think! Everyone else will be here next chapter, including the psycho yamis and their innocent - well, maybe not Malik - hikaris! Review!


	2. New Visitors Arrive

Yu-Gi-Oh: A Trip To Feudal Japan

Chapter 2

New Visitors Arrive

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, Mrs. Higurashi, Inuyasha and Sota got into a car and drove to the airport. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to find him asleep, his arm leaning against the window. She smiled slightly, it had been half-an-hour since they started driving, I guess he was bored... she thought to herself and turned to look out her own window.

"Mama, are we there yet?" Sota asked in a whiny voice.

"We're almost there, Sota," Mrs. Higurashi replied as they nearly approached the airport. She parked and they got out after Kagome woke up a grumpy Inuyasha. They walked into the airport with Inuyasha glaring at the planes that fell down. He wasn't used to everything he saw in Kagome's world yet. Even though there was no demons, that doesn't mean there still wasn't any danger... every world has danger.

"Hey, isn't that Kaiba?" Sota asked as he looked over.

Kagome looked over where Sota was. "Hey that is him... where are the others...?" she thought aloud just as just about everyone else came through the door and out of the plane. "Oh... there they are." Kagome sweatdropped. "Yugi, over here!" Kagome called and waved her hand so that they would know where to go.

Yugi grinned when he noticed Kagome and walked over. "Kagome!" he exclaimed and they hugged. Seto and Atem merely stayed behind, watching the two. Inuyasha stood behind Kagome with his arms crossed, and everyone of Yugi's friends gave him weird looks, but he just glared right back.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed. "Don't make me do it..."

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he heard that and stalked off. Kagome merely giggled.

"Kagome, is that the one you were telling me about?" Yugi asked. "Inu.. what was it?" he sweatdropped.

"His name is Inuyasha, and yes that's him," Kagome giggled slightly as the others walked over. "So, who all is coming to the Shrine, and who all is going to a hotel?" she asked.

"Atem, Seto, Mokuba and I were going to your house, and Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik were going to the hotel," Yugi replied.

"Alright then, let's go!" Kagome exclaimed as they left the airport with the luggage.

TBC... 


	3. Introductions

**_A Trip to Feudal Japan _**

**_Chapter Three _**

**_Introductions_**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_"Atem, Seto, Mokuba and I were going to your house, and Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik were going to the hotel," Yugi replied._

_"Alright then, let's go!" Kagome exclaimed as they left the airport with the luggage._

**_Now:_**

They had to call a cab/taxi for the other four, consisting of Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik. Atem, Yugi, Seto and Mokuba were in Seto's limo, and Kagome, Inuyasha, Sota, and Mrs. Higurashi were in their own car.

Ryou, Bakura, Malik and Ryou would only be dropping off their stuff at the hotel and getting settled in before they transported themselves to the Higurashi residence, courtesy of Marik and the Sennen Rod. A new power he had learned over the past few weeks.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sota and Mrs. H (I'm calling her that from now on) had made it home and Mrs. H unlocked the door so that they could all get in.

Kagome and Inuyasha went upstairs to Kagome's room while Sota went to his own room to play video games and wait for the others.

Inuyasha and Kagome were talking, sitting on her bed, for about half-an-hour when the doorbell rang. Kagome looked out her window and saw Yugi, Atem, Seto and Mokuba getting out of the taxi/cab.

"They're here oka-san!" Kagome called down to Mrs. H, who opened the door to let the quartet (XD) in.

There was talk from downstairs, but it was muffled by the closed door, so they couldn't... well, Kagome couldn't hear anything. Inuyasha could, though.

A few minutes later, they heard footsteps approaching and then a knock at the door. Kagome smiled and opened it. "Hey, guys!" Kagome exclaimed, even though it was just Yugi and Atem. "Where's Seto and Mokuba?"

"Oh, Mrs. H wanted to talk to them for a moment," Yugi replied.

"Oh alright," Kagome smiled. "Come on in then, you two. Let me introduce you to Inuyasha."

* * *

**A/N:** Heheh... I sort of left a cliffie where Seto/Mokie are concerned... what did she want to see them about? Nyah! Can u guess?


End file.
